2015 August 18th
by snower0821
Summary: "Keputusan ini pasti akan memberatkan kalian, terutama kau, Siwonnie" ./. "Aku tidak mungkin tega memisahkan mereka dari orang yang telah melahirkan mereka Abeoji. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki Kibum yang akan menceritakan betapa hebatnya Daddy mereka meski kami akan jarang bertemu nantinya." SiBum family story. Yaoi inside!
1. Chapter 1

**_2015 August 18th_**

 ** _Finished with S.M. Ent_**

 ** _Lets begin my new life...!_**

 ** _"with my little family"_**

* * *

 **Warn: Typo(s). Yaoi. M-Preg. Rate-M. NC. SiBum is mutlak.**

 **Note: Terinspirasi waktu Siwon berangkat lebih awal saat jadwal KCON yang kebetulan diadakan ditempat yang diduga saat itu sedang ada Kibum di dalamnya -LA. Juga kabar tiba-tiba Kibum yang menyatakan keluar dari SM. Hikss..**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Jika sudah baca dimohon review!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh tegapnya bersandar pada dinding _lift_ yang dingin. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Bersandar sepenuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Rasa lelah menyelimuti tubuh. Pandangannya mengarah ke bawah pada pintu _lift_ yang masih tertutup. Membawanya ke lantai 11 -tempat tujuannya. Koper hitam bercongkol setia di samping tubuhnya. Rencananya terlambat beberapa jam dari perkiraan dan itu menghasilkan satu tarikan napas dalam berhembus dari hidung bangirnya.

Ting!

Tak lama setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka ia langsung melangkah keluar. Berhenti pada sebuah pintu dengan nomor kamar yang menjadi identitasnya, 407. Senyum tipis tersemat sebelum membuka kotak yang menjadi keamanan dan memberikan sederet angka sebagai _password_ -nya.

Hanya gelap yang menyambut saat tubuh besar itu sudah masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja semua penghuni yang diharapkan untuk menyambutnya pasti telah terlelap menyambut mimpi dan menangkup kebahagiaan disana, setelah melirik jam tangan mahal miliknya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat -hampir mendekati tengah malam.

Semua penghuni?!

Setelah menimang beberapa saat akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dijadikan kamar utama disana. Masih setia dengan koper hitam yang diseretnya sebagai pendamping. Sangat perlahan membuka pintu karena tidak ingin menganggu seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Sedikit terkejut karena cahaya dalam kamar ini masih terang benderang, berbeda dengan ruang tamu di depan tadi yang sudah gelap gulita karena hanya mendapat cahaya dari lampu yang diletakkan diantara sofa di sana. Sempat mengira orang yang berada di dalamnya masih terjaga atau malah-

Ia tersenyum. Sesuai perkiraannya, ternyata orang itu memang lupa untuk mematikan lampu. Ia melangkah mantap mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk, memeluk bantal sebagai pegangannya dan juga sebuah buku yang terjatuh disekitaran bantal. Sepertinya buku itu terlepas saat sosok dengan pipi chubby itu tidak sengaja terlelap.

Terbersit rasa bersalah karena ia sudah berjanji akan datang sore ini kalau pun terlambat tidak akan sampai tengah malam, tapi meskipun sudah memohon bahkan mengemis pada _manager_ nya tidak membuat seorang **Choi Siwon** dengan mudah mendapatkan keinginannya. Dengan alasan harus mengurus beberapa jadwal yang terbentur, _manager_ dengan julukan " _Prince Manager_ " itu berhasil menahan Siwon lebih lama di Seoul.

Jadwal Super Junior yang terlalu padat membuat Siwon terpaksa mengukuti aturan sang _manager_. Mengurus ini dan itu. Tanda tangan sini dan situ. Sepakat kontrak ini dan itu. Apalagi ditambah 3 film barunya di Negeri China, membuat Siwon juga harus mengikuti promosi disana sini. Jadwal _comeback_ Super Junior juga semakin menambah daftar kesibukan di jadwal kerjanya. Bahkan ia harus memanfaatkan jadwal KCON yang akan diadakan di L.A hanya untuk bertemu mereka.

Siwon menghela napas berat menyadari kesibukannya sekaligus merasa bersalah karena jadwal tersebut membuatnya jarang berada di samping sosok yang sebetulnya membutuhkan kehadirannya. Melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur di depannya sedikit menghibur, sedikit menghapus rasa bersalah dan menggantinya dengan senyum kasih sayang yang sangat tulus.

Siwon tersenyum simpul sebelum melangkah dan mengambil tempat ditepi ranjang. Terus dipandangi wajah damai yang tengah merauk mimpi di dalam tidurnya. Sudah sekian lama rasanya tidak melihat langsung wajah cantik yang selalu menjadi candu.

Kebiasaan lamanya memang tidak pernah berubah. Perlahan Siwon melepas kacamata baca yang membingkai wajah cantik itu. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia mengunci tatapannya pada sepasang kelereng yang masih menutup. Betapa ia sangat mencintai sosok ini. _Video call_ yang hampir tiap malam mereka lakukan seakan tidak berpengaruh pada rasa rindu yang sudah sebesar dan setinggi gunung dihatinya.

Ingin sekali mengusap pipi yang masih saja chubby, padahal Siwon merasa kemarin ada yang bilang ingin diet. Ia terkekeh saat mengingat laporan yang diterima beberapa waktu lalu bahwa sosok ini sedang proses pengurusan badan, tapi sekarang saat Siwon melihat pipi itu bukannya menjadi tirus malah tambah bulat saja. Rasa ingin mencubit sekaligus mencium dan bergelut dengan benda bulat itu terbersit di benaknya. Ugh! Gemas sekali rasanya.

Imajinasi tentang pipi yang sangat menggemaskan itu harus berhenti saat ada pergerakan kecil. Siwon tersentak saat sosok di hadapannya sedang menggeliat dan tak lama mengusap mata yang kemudian menampilkan mutiara hitam yang mengagumkan.

"Siwonnie?" sosok itu bertanya. Memastikan sosok tampan yang sedang memandangnya dalam.

Tangan Siwon terulur, mengusap lengan dengan balutan piyama berwarna biru muda. "Maaf, sepertinya aku membangunkanmu."

"Kau sudah datang? Maaf, aku ketiduran seharusnya aku menunggumu sampai kau-"

"Sshhh..." Siwon menempelkan telunjukkan pada bibir penuh itu. "Aku yang salah. Semuanya diluar rencana, hyung bilang masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Kau pasti lelah karena menungguku," ada sebuah gelengan yang membalas perkataannya. "Apa mereka sudah tidur?".

"Iya, ini sudah lebih dari jam malam mereka."

"Seharusnya aku tahu itu," Siwon menunduk. Rasa penyesalan kembali menyelubunginya. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih cepat datang. Iya, seharusnya...

Usapan lembut diterima pipinya, memberikan semangat juga rasa hangat. "Hei, mereka sangat merindukanmu kau tahu? Bahkan saat mereka tidak sengaja melihat Saehee membuka jadwal Kcon yang akan diadakan disini, mereka terus merengek untuk bisa menghubungimu."

Sedikit kesejukan menghampiri Siwon. "Benarkah?" sosok itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum yang juga menampilkan sepasang bulan sabit di wajah _Snow Whitenya_. "Aku juga merindukan mereka, sangat merindukan mereka," Siwon membalas usapan dipipinya dengan hal yang sama. Pipi itu masih tetap menggemaskan dan seperti bayi meski usia pemiliknya hampir mendekati 30 tahun. "Dan aku...lebih berkali-kali lipat merindukanmu. _I miss you so damn much_ , **Choi Kibum**."

Perlahan Siwon mendekat, bisa ia rasakan betapa lembut dan kenyalnya bibir Kibum. Masih seperti yang diingatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bibir itu masih menjadi candu yang tidak memiliki penawar kecuali bibir itu sendiri. Menyesapnya seakan berharap sari dari bibir Kibum akan tersedot ke dalam mulutnya. Mengusap permukaannya dengan lidah untuk dipersilahkan masuk. Mengajak benda kenyal dan basah milik Kibum untuk saling bergelut. Dapat Siwon dengar lengguhan tertahan dari Kibum saat ia mencoba menghisap lidahnya.

Siwon sudah hilang kendali tak sampai 5 menit, tubuhnya memang tak pernah bisa bertahan atas aroma yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. Tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap pinggang ramping Kibum. Menambah sensasi kenikmatan pada tubuhnya saat tangan itu meraba tubuh Kibum yang menurutnya menjadi lebih seksi.

Begitu pun Kibum, ia merasa Siwon menjadi lebih dewasa dan semakin bertanggung jawab. Terlepas dari segala macam pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya -sekalipun berpura-pura menjadi suami orang lain.

Kibum menggeliat, "Eungghhh...~" satu erangan menggoda lolos saat usapan Siwon pada pinggangnya menjadi lebih menuntut hingga tangan suaminya itu sudah merayap masuk ke dalam piyamanya. Kedua lengannya refleks memeluk leher Siwom saat laki-laki itu memindah cumbuannya pada daerah sensitif lain ditubuhnya. Siwon menggoda leher Kibum dengan hanya menghirup aroma wangi dan manis dari tempat itu. Memberinya kecupan ringan hingga membuat Kibum mencengkeram bahunya karena rasa geli yang menyiksa.

"Si..sshhh..eunggghhh~~" Siwon mengerti, langsung saja ia hisap perpotongan leher Kibum hingga menimbulkan warna merah gelap disana. Menjadi hiasan indah pada leher putih salju miliknya.

Kibum berbalik meremas helaian rambut belakamg Siwon disaat laki-laki itu sedang memanjakan lehernya. Memberi tanda yang sama dibeberapa tempat yang terbuka.

Dengan pasrah Kibum membiarkan Siwon membuka satu persatu kancing dipiyamanya. Membiarkan Siwon mengusap seluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang terbuka dengan jari panjang milik suaminya. Menyalurkan getaran halus yang begitu kuat dalam diri Kibum. Bermain dengan kedua benda di dada Kibum. Menggodanya dengan hanya menghisap dan menjilat. Memberikan rasa frustasi yang memabukkan pada diri Kibum.

Desahan yang Kibum buat terdengar sengaja menggoda ditelinga Siwon. Lelaki mungil itu juga menggerakkan kakinya. Berusaha menyentuh milik Siwon yang sudah membesar dibalik sarangnya.

"Kibummieehhh..."

 _Shit_! Hanya dengan seperti itu sudah menambah berkali-kali lipat gairah Siwon.

Kibum mendorong bahu Siwon tidak berniat untuk menghentikan hanya ingin menatap sepasang onyx yang sangat mencintainya. Mencoba meraih dagu Siwon yang masih sibuk menyesap lehernya, mengusap pipi tirus itu perlahan penuh makna. Pandangan Kibum sayu, bibirnya terbuka dan sedikit terengah. " _Kiss me please_ , Siwonniehhh."

Kembali menyecap rasa manis yang terdapat dalam bibir Kibum, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Kibum menyebabkan lelaki cantik itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tindihannya.

Merasa terlalu lama, tangan Kibum bergerak ke bawah, mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja biru yang dipakai Siwon menyisakan kaos abu-abu ketat yang mencetak otot dibaliknya.

Saat Siwon kembali dengan leher putih dan berbuat sesuka hatinya disana, Kibum mencoba mencium bahu kiri Siwon. Berusaha menggeser kaos abu-abu dibagian tersebut. Menghisapnya dengan kuat seiring sentuhan Siwon dilehernya.

" _Take it off, honey_..." Kibum mendesah ditelinga Siwon saat menarik tengkuk milik lelaki tampan itu mendekat.

Mengikuti keinginan sang istri, segera Siwon melepas pakaian atasmya dan membiar bibir dan tangan Kibum menari disana. Berbagi rasa geli yang sangat menggairahkan. Pikiran nakal melintas disaat Siwon kembali menghisap lidahnya.

Oh, _fucking shit_! Seluruh tubuh Kibum menegang karena itu. Dengan sengaja ia melebarkan kakinya. Melingkarkan erat pada pinggang Siwon setelahnya.

Ugh..! _Shit_ Kibummiee. Siwon menegang seketika saat miliknya menabrak milik Kibum secara tiba-tiba. Milik keduanya sudah mengeras sempurna, Siwon dan Kibum menyadari itu. Kibum memyeringai saat menatap wajah frustasi Siwon. Ia tahu bahwa Siwon menyukai pemanasan yang sedikit lebih lama, tapi sungguh... 7 bulan lebih merupakan waktu yang lama untuk mereka menahan hasrat. Persetan dengan kesenangan Siwon. Mereka berdua sudah terbakar gairah sekarang.

" _Don't waste the time and do it now_ , Siwonnieee~"

Siwon mengernyit bingung menatap sepasang mutiara Kibum yang sayu. Bagaimana bisa Kibum berkata seperti itu sedangkan mereka berdua masih "kering". Tapi wajah Kibum benar-benar terlihat tersiksa, lelaki itu menatap sayu padanya. "Uh? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, sayang. Setidaknya biarkan aku membuatmu basah-"

" _Kiss me hard then. Really hard_ " Kibum mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk berbisik dengan berpegangan pada bahu Siwon. " _Make me crazy with your junior, honey_ " Kibum mengusap benda itu dengan sensual.

 _Oh shit! Fucking you Choi Kibum._ Siwon berteriak dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan lelaki cantik di bawahnya ini.

" _Are you sure?_ "

Kibum mengganguk sekali. Terlihat sangat mantap dengan jawabannya. " _Just, don't forget about my lips_ " Kibum mengingatkan dan mengerling nakal sebelum kembali meletakkan kepalanya seperti semula.

Kemudian, Siwon melepas satu-satunya pakaian Kibum yang tersisa, menariknya hingga terlepas dan membuangnya ke lantai. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pakaiannya. Kibum membantu melepas kaitan celana Siwon dan sisanya lelaki itu mendorong kasar celananya hingga terlepas. Sekarang terlihat milik keduanya yang memang sudah sama-sama berdiri. Siwon kembali merangkak ke atas, mencium bibir Kibum sekilas tapi dalam.

Menatap mata Kibum mencoba kembali membujuknya. " _Let me make you-_ "

" _Do it now, Siwonni_ _e_!" nadanya datar dan rendah, tapi mampu menyulut sesuatu yang liar yang masih tersembunyi. Sebenarnya Siwon juga sudah tidak tahan, ia hanya takut akan lebih menyakiti Kibum bila langaung ke inti. " _I love you._ "

Setelah bisikan cinta dari Kibum mengalun merdu dan masuk ke dalam jiwanya, Siwon mendorong kedua lutut Kibum ke depan. Melebarkan lubang Kibum yang memang masih terlihat kering. Membelai paha dalam Kibum secara sensual, menambah gairah panas yang sudah membakar birahi keduanya. Tatapan Kibum yang begitu sayu seakan telah menunggu kedatangan milik Siwon di dalam tubuhnya.

Siwon mengocok sebentar kejantanannya, dengan tangan bergetar karena rasa gairah bercampur gugup yang berlebihan. Tangan kirinya masih setia dilutut Kibum dan menjadi genggaman lelaki itu saat Kibum menyentuhnya. Perlahan kejantanan itu masuk, mulai menerobos lubang Kibum yang mendatangkan rasa perih yang Siwon sadari sedang ditahan oleh Kibum.

Kibum mulai menggelinjang resah, rasa sakit perlahan menjalar sampai kepala. Tapi berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara yang menambah kekhawatiran Siwon. "Ngghhkkkk...!" entah sudah sejauh mana kejantanan Siwon masuk. Kibum merasa benda panjang itu belum masuk sempurna. Rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksa, Kibum ingin Siwon langsung mendorongnya kuat karena dia sudah tidak bisa menahan erangan sakitnya. " _Now_ , Siwonniehh!"

Dengan sekali dorongan, masuklah dengan sempurna milik Siwon.

"AAAHHHKKK!"

" _Sorry, I am so sorry baby_...maafkan aku, maaf..maaffffmmmpppp!"

Kibum langsung menarik tengkuk Siwon yang saat itu sedang mendekat dan meminta maaf. " _Just don't forget my lips, honey. Remember?_ " kembali membelai pipi tirus itu. " _And now, you can move. Slowly_..hmm?"

Perlahan Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya, benar-benar sangat perlahan hingga Kibum dapat merasakan setiap inci urat yang terdapat pada milik Siwon. Benda itu panjang, hangat dan sangat memabukkan. Belum menyentuh titik terdalam dan ternikmatnya, tapi Siwon sudah bisa membuat Kibum bergerak tak beraturan.

Lelaki cantik itu melengkung, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dan mencengkram seprei. Tidak, tidak boleh secepat ini. Sudah lama tidak disentuh Siwon, membuat semua ini menjadi berkali lipat lebih nikmat. Susah payah Kibum menarik tangan kiri Siwon, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut untuk balas mengulumnya. "Sshh...nngghhh, Siwonnhhh. _Kiss meee_..."

Mencoba mengalihkan sesuatu yang sudah ingin menyembur dari bawah tubuhnya.

Siwon menjerit frustasi saat lubang Kibum mengerat sebagai respon saat ia menghisap lidah lelaki cantik itu. Lubang itu menjepit tepat saat miliknya tertanam sempurna dan menekan titik manis milik Kibum. Ugh! Masih sempit ternyata. Persis saat Siwon pertama kali memasukinya.

"Aahh, Siwonnieehh.."

Kibum seakan dapat menyentuh bintang saat menutup mata. Saat milik Siwon menekan kuat titik ternikmatnya di dalam sana. Semuanya berubah. Seakan seperti melihat hamparan pantai yang terselimut pekat malam dengan taburan gemerlap bintang dan remang sinar bulan. Seperti dapat menyentuh surga dengan jarinya.

Aroma maskulin yang menghangatkan tercium saat Siwon kembali menyesap lehernya. Bermain lidah di salah satu tempat sensitivenya. Kibum membalas menghisap pundak Siwon dari jarak yang terdekat. Kemudian berkali-kali tersentak saat Siwon menumbuk satu titik dalam yang membuat Kibum menggila.

Keduanya merasakan. Saat itu akan tiba, sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Siwon mempercepat dorongannya, menghentak titik itu dengan kasar dan cepat. Tak lama Siwon sampai pada titik ternikmatnya setelah Kibum yang pertama. Mengaliri rahim tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Kibum. Menghangatkan perasaan cinta yang selalu mereka jaga.

 _"I love you. I love you so much."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menyambut, mengganti dingin udara malam dengan hangat sinar mentari. Bersanding indah dengan senyum malaikat dibalik wajah cantik Kibum.

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat melihat lelaki lain sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dari arah kasur dengan setengah tubuh bawahnya tertutup selimut dan yang lainnya terbuka. Menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi setelah mengembalikan handuk basahnya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Tangan itu menepuk ruang kosong ditepi ranjangnya. Memberi isyarat pada Kibum untuk mendekat. Ia tersenyum sebelum menuruti permintaan itu. Rona merah tiba-tiba menjalar saat melihat dada bidang Siwon yang terbuka. Mengambil tempat seperti yang tadi ditujukan padanya.

"Dimana ucapan selamat datangku?" suaranya serak khas bangun tidur, tapi itu malah terdengar seksi ditelinga Kibum.

"Aku pikir yang semalam itu lebih dari cukup," tidak ada nada menggoda. Hanya ucapan datar dengan wajah yang datar pula.

Lelaki itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kalau begitu ucapan selamat pagiku?"

" _Good morning honey_ ~" sapa Kibum dengan senyum manis.

Siwon tampak memberenggut tak suka. " _That's it?_ "

" _Is it not enough?_ "

Tangan Siwon mulai bergerak pada kedua lengan Kibum, mengusapnya sebentar sebelum berkata. " _Give something special in it_ ," dan setelahnya tersenyum menggoda -atau mungkin lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai.

"Huh?" dahi Kibum mengkerut. Hanya sebentar untuk memberikan ekspresi polos yang sangat digilai Siwon. " _How can I do it?_ " memprovokasi Siwon dengan senyum nakalnya. " _Like this?_ " menaruh tangan kanannya pada pundak kiri Siwon yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum datar. " _This?_ " ditambah lengan kiri yang merangkak pada pundak Siwon dan sekarang kedua jemari Kibum sedang berjalan dibelakang kepala Siwon untuk melingkari lehernya. Kibum masih tersenyum. Dengan ekapresi nakal yang dibuatnya, sedangkan Siwon menaikan sebelah alianya karena Kibum terlalu lama membuang waktu. Perlahan wajah Kibum mendekat. Mengunci tatapannya pada manik elang Siwon. Menyalurkan gairah malam yang masih tertinggal ditubuhnya. " _Or...like this~_ "

Mengecup dengan manja bibir tipis Siwon, memberikan sengatan cinta lewat hisapan dari mulutnya.

Kibum meremas rambut belakang Siwon saat lelaki itu berbalik menguasai bibir atas Kibum dengan rakus, mencoba menelusup ke dalam bibir hangat Kibum. "Eungghh.." lengguhan yang terlepas saat Siwon menghisap lidahnya.

Siwon segera melepas cumbuannya saat merasa Kibum sudah menggeliat tak nyaman. Napasnya terengah tanpa berani menatap Siwon. Kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupam ringan karena masih tergoda akan manisnya sari mulut Kibum.

" _Stopph_ _._ " Meski tangan kanannya sudah berpindah didada Siwon, tapi Kibum masih membiarkan lelaki itu mengusap pipi kanannya. Melihat Kibum tidak ada pergerakan lagi, Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kibum. Patah-patah. Tidak terlalu menekan, tapi tidak bisa disebut ringan. Bagaimana pun cara Siwon melakukannya, itu selalu memabukkan. " _Stop it Siwonni_ _e!_ "

" _You have_ _to_ _tell yourself too,_ " membela diri karena merasa Kibum juga membalas ciumannya.

Kibum menghela napas pasrah. Selain karena ciuman Siwon tadi, ini masih pagi. Hei, Kibum harus menjaga emosinya untuk menghadapi Siwon seharian ini. "Baiklah, aku menyerah."

Siwon tersenyum, tapi pikiran nakal masih memenuhi otaknya. Ia mendekat, menempelkan sepasang hidung bangir mereka. Menyatukan deru napas yang berusaha terdengar normal. Entah apa yang dirasakan Siwon, tapi saat berdekatan seperti ini dengan Kibum membuatnya selalu hilang kendali. Perlahan dikecupnya lagi bibir penuh itu dan tanpa diduga Kibum juga masih membalasnya. Rasa rindu yang tak berujung mengambil alih kesadaran mereka.

" _I love you. I love you so much_. Aku sangat merindukanmu hingga aku pikir bisa mati bila lebih lama tidak bertemu dengan malaikatku ini,"

" _Me too, Daddy_. Kami semua disini juga merasakannya." Kibum menjawab. Masih meletakkan kedua tangan dimasing-masing pundak Siwon. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap, aku akan membangunkan mereka. Mereka pasti senang bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang."

Setelah memberikan ciuman sekilas, Kibum melangkah keluar. Sama-sama memaksakan diri karena ada orang lain yang juga ingin bertemu dengan Siwon.

Tak jauh dari kamarnya, Kibum membuka pintu dengan tempelan beberapa pasang gambar _Captain America_ juga _Putri Elsa_. Menggesernya perlahan. Kamar yang bernuansa biru dan merah muda dimasing-masing sisinya itu terlihat sangat nyaman sekali. Dapat dilihat terdapat sepasang ranjang kecil dengan warna senada seperti dindingnya. Kedua ranjang kecil yang menyimpan sepasang malaikat lain milik Siwon dan Kibum.

Kibum memilih melangkah kearah korden disamping ranjang berwarna merah muda. Membuka korden dalamnya untuk sedikit mempersilahkan sinar pagi menyapa sosok cantik yang masih terpejam. Kemudian melangkah ke sisi tepi ranjang untuk menyibakkan poni kecil yang menutup dahi malaikat cantik itu.

" _Sweetheart, wake up!_ " Kibum berbisik mendekat. Mengguncang pelan bahu sempit itu. Masih tidak ada pergerakan, malaikat itu masih tetep tenggelam dalam mimpi kecilnya. "Sayang, bangun."

Barulah terdengar lengguhan kecil yang menyahut. " _Mommy~_ "

" _Good morning, sweetheart_ ~" Kibum menyapa dengan senyum ke-ibuannya. "Ayo bangun sayang."

Jemari kecilnya mengucek mata, " _Five minutes, Mom_."

" _No_ , **Casey**. Ayo bangun, kau ingat dengan yang mommy janjikan semalam?"

"Huh?" gadis kecil itu mengernyit bingung. " _Th_ _at_ _present_?"

Kibum menggangguk dengan mengusap pipi chubby putrinya. Pipi itu seperti miniatur milik Kibum. Terlihat sama persis termasuk rona merah alaminya. "Sekarang ada di kamar _M_ _ommy_ , kau mau melihatnya?"

Gadis cantik berumur 4 tahun itu mengangguk dengan malas-malasan, mungkin efek masih mengantuk yang tertinggal di mata birunya.

"Kau bisa membangungkan adikmu setelah melihat hadiahnya, sayang." ucap Kibum saat mellihat putrinya menatap ranjang biru di sebelahnya.

Casey turun dari ranjang dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar sang ibu. Tangan kanannya juga masih sibuk mengucek kedua matanya. Kibum hanya mengikuti dari belakang dan mengambil arah yang berlawanan untuk berbelok menuju dapur.

Putri sulung keluarga Choi itu membuka perlahan pintu kamar Kibum. Sedikit mengintip dari celah yang berhasil terbuka. Iris birunya memandang sekitar untuk menemukan bungkusan kado besar yang tersembunyi di tempat itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali gundukan besar di atas ranjang sang ibu. Karena penasaran, akhirnya gadis kecil itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Sejenak, gadis itu memeriksa gundukan besar aneh itu -dari sisi atas sampai bawah. Benda apa yang bisa sampai sepanjang ini. Benda-benda kesukaannya sudah bersarang dalam kepalanya. Mulai dari boneka Elsa super jumbo sampai robot Captain America kesukaan sang adik.

Karena memikirkan benda-benda tadi, langsung saja Casey membuka selimut itu dan betapa kagetnya dia saat bukan mainan-mainan yang tadi dipikirkannya yang ia lihat melainkan sosok tampan yang sudah sejak lama dirindukannya.

"DADD _YYYY!_ "

Terdengar pekikan tertahan Siwon saat gadis kecil itu langsung naik di atas perut kotak-kotaknya dan juga menggunjang pundaknya, tapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya langsung membuka mata. Siwon masih saja tetap tidur dengan Casey yang duduk di atasnya dengan segala gerakan brutal untuk membuat sang ayah terbangun.

"Bangun, _Daddy_...Ayo buka matamu," Casey masih setia merengek di wajah Siwon bahkan gadis kecil yang katanya duplikat Kibum ini -hanya beda pada warna mata mereka- juga menciumi seluruh wajah Siwon dengan kecupan-kecupan imut andalannya.

Sebenarnya Siwon merasa geli atas perlakuan putri kecilnya karena terlihat senyum kecil yang coba ia tahan, tapi sepertinya ayah tampan itu masih ingin lebih lama menggoda sang anak. Bahkan Kibum -yang sedang sibuk di dapur- sempat tersenyum geli mendengar teriakan Casey hanya untuk membangunkan suaminya. Lelaki cantik itu menggeleng tidak percaya atas sifat jahil Siwon yang sering ditunjukkan pada kedua anak mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit ia mencoba membangunkan Siwon yang ternyata tidak juga membuka matanya, membuat Casey sedih. Ia pikir sang ayah sakit dan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk atau malah tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. " _Daddy_ ayo bangun, hikss..." terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungil milik gadis kecil itu. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah untuk memukulkan tangannya pada dada bidang Siwon.

Segera saja Siwon membuka matanya dan mengusap rambut halus sebahu Casey. Satu hal yang tidak bisa Siwon biarkan dalam hidupnya adalah mendenger tangisan dari orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya, keluarga kecilnya. "Aigoo~ kenapa _Princess Daddy_ menangis, eoh? _Daddy_ sudah bangun sekarang, ayo berhenti menangis nanti tidak cantik seperti Putri Elsa bagaimana?"

" _Daddy_ tidak mau membuka mata, hikss..hiks."

"Maafkan _Daddy_ sayang, lihat sekarang _Daddy_ sudah bangun. Casey tidak boleh menangis lagi ya?" Siwon merasakan gadis kecilnya mengangguk.

"Casey rindu, _Daddy_ ~~~" gadis itu melesak masuk kedalam dekapan hangat Siwon. Menggesekkan pipi gembulnya pada dada Siwon yang tertutup kaos putih sederhana.

Siwon kembali tersenyum mendengar pengakuan anaknya. Sungguh, ia juga merindukan keluarga kecilnya. Sangat merindukan mereka. " _Daddy_ juga merindukan Casey, sekarang tersenyumlah sebagai hadiah karena _Daddy_ sudah pulang."

Setelah memberi kecupan selamat pagi, Casey sudah kembali tersenyum senang. Rindu yang sudah berbulan-bulan ditahannya karena Siwon sangat sibuk di Korea bisa terobati sekarang.

Siwon mengganggu acara Casdy yang sedang menggeliatkan tubuh pada dekapannya dengan bertanya tentang anak bungsunya. "Jadi adikmu masih tidur?" gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Apa dia juga merindukan _Daddy_?"

Casey mengangguk mantap, dengan melihat Siwon ia berkata kalau adiknya itu sampai merepotkan Kibum dengan terus menangis karena ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kau ingin membangunkannya sekarang? _Daddy_ ingin melihat _Captain America Junior,_ jagoan Daddy."

Casey mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Setelah membuka pintu dan berlari menuju ranjang berwarna biru dengan selimut bergambar _Captain America_ itu, ia menggunjang tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dan berteriak-teriak.

" **Aiden** _wake up!_ Aiden ayo bangun cepat!" gadis kecil itu masih bersemangat mengguncang tubuh adiknya. Berteriak dekat wajah agar Aiden segera membuka mata. "Ya, bangun Aiden. _Captain America_ pulang _Captain America_ pulang~~"

Sebuah erangan kecil yang menjadi penghantar untuk sepasang kelereng yang benar-benar terlihat seperti milik Kibum, hitam pekat dan bulat. Bocah gembul itu terbangun. Mendengar kalimat familiar yang menjadi kesukaannya. Sebutan yang hanya ia tujukan untuk seseorang yang sangat dikagumi bocah laki-laki ini.

" _Daddy?"_ Casey mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gigi-gigi susu putihnya.

* * *

 **TBC or END ?**

Tolong jangan dipikirkan tentang NC nya, tau banget kalo itu gatot lol. Tadinya mau dibuat oneshoot tapi sepertinya kepanjangannya jadi mau dibuat chapter yang nggak bakal panjang. Itu pun kalo ada yang minat. Kalo enggak yaudah. Cukup sekian dan terima kasih.

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

" **Aiden** _wake up!_ Aiden ayo bangun cepat!" gadis kecil itu masih bersemangat mengguncang tubuh adiknya. Berteriak dekat wajah agar Aiden segera membuka mata. "Ya, bangun Aiden. _Captain America_ pulang _Captain America_ pulang~~"

Sebuah erangan kecil yang menjadi penghantar untuk sepasang kelereng yang benar-benar terlihat seperti milik Kibum, hitam pekat dan bulat. Bocah gembul itu terbangun. Mendengar kalimat familiar yang menjadi kesukaannya. Sebutan yang hanya ia tujukan untuk seseorang yang sangat dikagumi bocah laki-laki ini.

" _Daddy?"_ Casey mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gigi-gigi susu putihnya.

* * *

 ** _2015 August 18th_**

 ** _Finished with S.M. Ent_**

 ** _Lets begin my new life...!_**

 ** _"with my little family"_**

* * *

 **Warn: Typo(s). Yaoi. M-Preg. Rate-M. NC. SiBum is mutlak. Full of fluff and a little bit of comedy.**

 ** **Note: Kemarin ada yang nanya tentang nama anaknya SiBum. Untuk Aiden bukan terinspirasi dari Donghae sebenarnya, karena waktu itu aku lagi liat Barbie yang kebetulan pangerannya namanya Aiden trus aku comot aja. Nah, baru ngeh deh kalau Aiden itu juga nama Inggrisnya bebeb Donghae. Yauda dipake aja, lagian kan pake nama laki ndiri, kkk~ Kalau buat Casey karena emang nyontek nama Heechul, trus pas kepikiran sama Cassiopeia juga. Kan namanya lucu juga tuh.****

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Jika sudah baca dimohon review!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon masih sibuk dengan perpotongan leher Kibum yang mengeluarkan aroma addictive -bagi dirinya. Masih sibuk memberi kecupan menggoda pada salah satu titik tersensitive istrinya. Memberikan kecupan basah dari pundak sebelah kiri hingga sampai sisi satunya. Memberi jejak basah yang menghidupkan listrik gairah pada tubuh masing-masing.

"Kibummieee..."

Pendengaran Kibum samar, hanya bibir Siwon yang dapat dengan jelas dia rasakan. Tangannya yang sedang sibuk dengan bahan-bahan makanan beralih pada pelukan Siwon yang melingkari tubuh belakangnya.

Perlahan Siwon melepas semua alat dan bahan masakan yang berada dalam jemari Kibum. Memutar tubuh seksi lelaki itu menghadap padanya. Membenarkan letak pelukannya pada pinggang lelaki yang lebih kecil -sekarang dari arah depan. " _My lovely angel._ "

Kibum merasakan usapan pada pipinya. Begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

Siwon memanfaatkan pakuan tatapan Kibum untuk mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka. Kedua benda basah itu menyatu. Saling menyesap bagian atas dan bawah. Menghantar gairah yang perlahan merayap.

Kibum membuka mulutnya saat Siwon mengelus rahang kirinya. Merasakan sesuatu yang lebih basah menyelinap masuk ke dalam rongganya. Tanpa sadar sudah mengalunkan kedua lengannya melingkari leher Siwon. Berjinjit untuk mendapatkan nikmat lebih dari penyatuan bibir mereka.

Keduanya terbakar akan gairah yang sengaja mereka sulut sendiri. Saling merapatkan tubuh karena panas gejolak yang semakin membuncah.

Siwon menyesap lidah basah Kibum. Mengambil liur yang melingkupi benda itu. Berharap mendapat lengguhan yang semakin erotis dari bibir yang berada di bawah kendalinya.

" _I Love You._ "

Siwon tidak bosan-bosannya mengucapkan kalimat manis itu sejak semalam saat mereka bercinta. Seakan kalimat itulah yang menyambung hidupnya dengan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum. Membalas ungkapan Siwon dengan kecupan manis yang kembali mendarat pada bibir joker itu.

" _Daddy!_ "

Keduanya terlonjak. Panggilan cadel itu menyadarkan bahwa di apartement masih terdapat dua malaikat kecil yang keduanya terlihat seperti titisan Kibum, yang harus dijaga kepolosan matanya.

" _Good morning Captain~_ "

Kibum tersenyum mendengar sapaan Siwon. Bocah laki-laki dengan badan yang semakin gembul itu berlari menghampiri tempat Siwon dan Kibum berada, disusul Casey di belakangnya.

Aiden mencoba menggapai tubuh tinggi Siwon dengan badan kecilnya. Ingin merasakan gendongan sang ayah yang jarang menemani hari-harinya. Meski Kibum telah memberikan kasih sayang penuh padanya dan Casey tetap saja kehadiran Siwon selaku kepala keluarga masih sangat dibutuhkan. Bahkan tak jarang Aiden menangis sesaat setelah menutup _video call_ dari Siwon.

"Waahh, jagoan Daddy sekarang semakin besar. Apa kau menjaga Mommy dan kakakmu dengan baik?"

Aiden mengangguk dengan tangan yang sudah dilingkarkan pada pundak Siwon. Bocah itu selalu mendapat amanah untuk menjaga Kibum dan Casey sebelum Siwon menutup panggilannya. Tentu saja hanya amanah mainan, setidaknya Siwon sudah mengajarkan bagaimana cara bertanggung jawab pada anak kandungnya itu.

"Apa kau bisa memandikan mereka selagi aku memasak?" Kibum bertanya. Juga ingin memberikan waktu lebih banyak pada kedua anaknya bersama ayah mereka.

"Tentu saja sayang." Siwon mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke arah Casey karena Aiden sudah dalam gendongannya. " _Lets go Princess! Daddy_ akan membuat kalian wangi nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Casey keluar dengan baju tuan putrinya dengan rok selutut yang mengembang tapi dengan atasan yang casual, sedangkan sang adik -Aiden- memakai kaos panjang bergambar tokoh favoritenya serta celana santai selutut berwarna gelap. Mereka sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Berkeliling ruangan dengan berlari-lari riang.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu sayang, nanti jatuh" Kibum memperingati kedua anaknya yang sudah berubah setelah 30 menit sibuk bersama Siwon di dalam kamar. Tangannya yang sedang sibuk menata semua masakan di atas meja membuatnya tidak bisa menggendong Aiden karena tingkah menggemaskan bocah gembul itu. "Casey-ah ajak adikmu duduk tenang karena sebentar lagi makanan siap."

"Ne _Mommy!"_ selanjutnya Casey mengejar Aiden untuk menyuruhnya ke ruang makan. "Aiden, _it's time to eating!_ " teriaknya dengan suara cempreng.

Sedangkan bocah gembul yang sibuk berlari mengelilingi rumah langsung berbalik dan menuju ke tempat dimana Kibum berada. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat mendengar kata makan maka Aiden akan langsung menurut. Sebagai informasi saja bahwa anak itu sangat suka makan. Suka sekali. Sepertinya sifat tersebut menurun dari Siwon yang senang sekali "ngemil" maka dari itu tidaklah heran Elfs sering melihat Siwon pergi ke tempat gym untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap sempurna. Asal tau saja bahwa badan Siwon itu gampang sekali gemuk tapi juga mudah terbentuk hanya dengan sekali latihan.

" _Daddy_ dimana?" Kibum menatap kedua anaknya yang sudah duduk manis menatap lapar masakan Kibum di atas meja.

"Aku disini sayang."

Siwon menyahut saat berjalan keluar kamar dengan dandanan yang juga sudah rapi dan tampan.

"Makanan sudah siap," Kibum mengabarkan agar Siwon segera menyusul karena kedua anak mereka sudah kelaparan.

Setelah mengambil tempat di samping Aiden yang berhadapan dengan Kibum serta berserongan dengan Casey, Siwon menerima uluran piring yang sudah berisi mie berkuah dari Kibum.

"Terima kasih sayang/ _Mommy~_ " seru Siwon juga Casey dan Aiden. Kibum sedikit geli karena seruan ketiganya bercampur suara cadel Aiden yang belum sempurna dalam berbicara.

"Selamat makan~~"

Keluarga kecil itu bersantap dengan tenang kadang juga diselingi obrolan ringan dari Siwon yang bertanya kebiasaan sang anak pada Kibum. Casey hanya sesekali menjawab karena masih sibuk dengan piring makanannya, sedangkan Aiden? Jangan pernah mengajak bocah imut itu berbicara saat dihadapannya terdapat makanan karena sudah dipastikan bahwa kau hanya akan mendapat "kacang" dari bungsu Choi tersebut.

"Jadi baju ini hadiah dari Heechul hyung?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi setelah penjelasan Kibum bahwa baju _princess_ yang dipakai Casey saat ini adalah pemberian Heechul.

Kibum mengangguk membenarkan. "Dia memberikannya beberapa hari setelah menjanjikannya lewat _video call_ dan itu menjadi pakaian _favorite_ Casey sekarang."

Sekarang Siwon mengerti kenapa tadi Casey sangat memaksa untuk memakai baju itu. Selain memang baju itu menyerupai milik "Putri Elsa" —tokoh kesukaannya, tapi juga merupakan pemberian paman yang sangat dikaguminya. "Lalu, semua benda yang berbau Elsa dan Anna itu juga pemberiannya?"

"Sebagian besar iya, karena Casey juga masih membeli semua barang yang berhubungan dengan putri salju itu disini" jelas Kibum sebelum menyeruput kuahnya.

"Ne, _Daddy_. _Aunty_ sangat baik padaku, kapan _Aunty_ kesini lagi _Daddy_?" ucap Casey dengan polosnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah bengong dengan tampang bingungnya.

" _Aunty_?"

"Jangan tanya tentang panggilan itu, kau tau sendiri sifat Heechul hyung seperti apa." Kibum terkekeh karena tanpa sadar mengingat sifat unik yang dimiliki hyung tersayangnya itu.

Siwon berjengit, menoleh pada bocah gembul yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan mangkok yang berisi bihunnya, "Apa Aiden juga?" dan anggukan Kibum membuat hembusan pasrah terdengar dari hidung Siwon. Heechul memang luar biasa —anehnya. Tapi setelah itu Siwon tersenyum bersama sang istri. Kemudian menghadap Casey untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, "Mungkin siang ini _Aunty_ dan para _uncle_ akan kesini sayang."

Setelah itu terdengar sorak gembira dari gadis cantik bermata biru yang duduk disebelah Kibum. Dia akan bertemu dengan sang _Aunty_ tersayang yang sering memanjakannya —pikirnya.

"Kau juga akan ikut rehearsal," Kibum bergumam lirih mengingat tujuan awal Siwon ke L.A adalah untuk acara KCON yang berarti waktu Siwon bersamanya dan kedua anak mereka sangat terbatas. Rasa sedih dan kecewa mulai merayap dalam hatinya. Hanya sehari. Apakah memang hanya sesingkat ini?

Siwon menggumam yang terdengar "Ya" dalam telinga Kibum. "Aku mohon jangan bersedih. Setidaknya tidak di depan anak-anak, sayang" Siwon meraih tangan Kibum yang berada di atas meja. Ia terdengar egois karena seperti tidak memikirkan perasaan Kibum yang merindukannya, tapi Demi Tuhan. Siwon lebih luar biasa rindu pada istri dan kedua anaknya. Hanya untuk saat ini, ia ingin bersenang-senang bersama keluarganya. Setidaknya waktu singkat yang berharga ini harus diisi dengan kebahagiaan bukan?

Karena setuju dengan ucapan Siwon akhirnya Kibum berusaha menampilkan senyumnya kembali. Beralih menghadap malaikat cantiknya yang sedang berusaha memasukkan makannya ke dalam mulut.

"Makan ini juga ya _sweetheart_ " Kibum menyodorkan sosis yang dimasak dengan saus –makanan kesukaan Casey dan tentu saja Aiden, mengingat semua makanan ia suka– juga beberapa sayuran. Tapi Casey hanya mau memakan sosisnya saja seperti kebanyakan anak kecil lainnya. " _Sweetheart_ sayurannya juga—"

"Wooaahhh~~" ucapan Kibum terpotong mendengar seruan Siwon yang berlebihan. Siwon tertawa melihat cara makan Aiden yang menyendok banyak mie dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulut sekaligus. "Jangan memasukkannya sebanyak itu jagoan," tapi yang diajak bicara masa bodoh dengan kalimat Siwon.

"Dia sama sepertimu. Sangat-suka-makan" Kibum menimpali. Senyum tak luput dari bibir seksi miliknya. "Aiden-ah jangan memakannya seperti itu sayang."

Pipi dan sekitaran mulut Aiden sudah blepotan dengan daging-daging kecil yang tercampur pada bihun makannya, kuahnya juga sebagian sudah menyerap pada pakaian panjangnya. Wajah tampan dan mempesona yang beberapa lalu terlihat sekarang berganti dengan tampang lucu yang menggemaskan. Meski tidak tercecer kemana-mana tapi wajah dan sebagian lengan bawahnya kotor karena makanan.

Siwon kembali terkekeh, "Napsu makannya sangat besar, sama sepertiku karena dia adalah Aiden Choi" ucap Siwon mencium pucuk kepala bocah itu setelah menggulung baju Aiden sebatas siku.

 **.**

 **-** **ooo** **-**

 **.**

"Hap! Sekarang sudah tampan kembali seperti _Daddy_ , kalau begitu duduklah bersama noona disana ya" perintah Siwon yang langsung dibalas Aiden dengan suara cadelnya.

"Ne _Daddy_!"

Setelah membersihkan kotoran pada baju Aiden serta mencuci mulut dan wajahnya Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang sibuk mencuci peralatan bekas makan mereka. Memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagu pada bahu kiri Kibum. "Butuh bantuan sayang?"

Kibum terlonjak, sedikit kaget merasakan pelukan Siwon yang tiba-tiba. Lalu ia menoleh kesamping memberi kecupan pada pipi kanan Siwon.

"Kau menggodaku ya?"

"Apa itu cukup untuk mencegahmu ikut rehearsal?" Kibum mencuci tangannya setelah gelas terakhir. Mengeringkannya dengan kain yang berada tak jauh dari tempat cuci piring.

Siwon membalik tubuh sang istri, merasa Kibum sedang tidak menggoda apalagi bercanda. "Datanglah kalau begitu."

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Terlalu beresiko untuk Casey dan Aiden" ucapnya lirih. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat keduanya bisa lebih lama bersama sang ayah. Kedua tangannya jatuh pasrah di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Siwon meraih dagu Kibum. Meminta lelaki itu untuk kembali menatapnya. "Hey, Kibumie~" Kibum tersenyum, rasanya sudah lama sekali Siwon tidak memanggil namanya seperti itu. Biasanya kalau tidak sayang, honey atau mommy –mengikuti panggilan sang anak. "Kau tahu tidak kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian?" Siwon bertanya polos, seakan itu hanya pertanyaan ringan seperti menanyakan tempat membeli sebuah permen yang enak.

Kibum tersenyum. Bahagia dengan pertanyaan sederhana Siwon yang tiba-tiba menghangatkan hati. Dari pertanyaan itu, Kibum jadi tahu betapa lelaki di depannya ini sangat menyayangi dan mencintai dirinya dan kedua anak mereka. Betapa lelaki yang telah sah menjadi suaminya ini juga tidak mau -sebenarnya- jauh-jauh dari keluarga kecilnya. Mengetahui kenyataan itu Kibum menjadi berani untuk menatap kembali wajah tampan Siwon. Menyelami onyx tajam yang sekarang terlihat lembut dan mengayomi.

Siwon mengusap perlahan pipi chubby Kibum. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya setelah konser selesai. Ah, tidak. Aku akan pulang kesini tepat setelah Super Junior tampil."

Kibum gelapan, meski sebenarnya sangat senang mendengar janji yang diucapkan Siwon. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, masih ada prosesi acara yang seharusnya dilakukan bintang tamu setelah acara selesai. "Tidak. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Kibum menunduk sejenak. "Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini."

"Tidak Kibumie, aku senang kau bersikap seakan tidak bisa jauh dariku. Sungguh, aku menyukainya. Aku mohon jangan berubah, tetaplah seperti ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin selalu menjaga anak-anak kita."

Perlahan wajah Siwon mendekat, menggapai bibir manis Kibum untuk menyesap sarinya. Mengecup rasa yang selalu memabukkan. Menghisap bibir atasnya saat gairah sudah mengalir bersama darah. Menyebar keseluruh tubuh, menuntut perlakuan lebih pada benda kenyal nan basah itu.

 **.**

 **-** **ooo** **-**

 **.**

Keempatnya sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga. Menghabiskan waktu sebelum Siwon harus pergi untuk melakukan konser malam ini. Aiden yang duduk di atas dada Siwon dengan lelaki tampan itu yang sedang tiduran dan menjadikan paha Kibum sebagai bantalnya. Keduanya sedang sibuk tertawa karena Siwon yang menciumi perut buncit bocah itu.

Sedangkan Kibum bersandar pada kaki sofa dengan kaki yang diluruskan, disampingnya Casey yang tengah membaca buku dongeng tentang putri salju. Sepertinya gadis itu terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang berbau salju, like mother like daughter. Kibum juga sedang sibuk mengikat rambut Casey yang terlihat sudah lebih panjang.

Setelah mengikat rambut Casey, Kibum juga sesekali mengusap rambut Siwon yang halus dan tanpa gel. Ia lebih menyukai rambut Siwon yang seperti ini, rambut bagian depannya yang terjatuh dan sedikit menutupi kening suaminya. Lebih terlihat natural dan inilah yang dulu menyebabkannya jatuh hati dengan lelaki tampan ini selain perhatian yang ditunjukkannya.

Potret sebuah keluarga yang menyenangkan apabila Siwon bisa lebih sering-sering pulang dan tinggal bersama mereka.

"Aku lebih menyukai rambutmu yang seperti ini." Kibum masih mengelus rambut halus Siwon, rambut halus yang diturunkannya pada sang anak –Aiden. "Terlihat lebih tampan." jujurnya yang sekarang membelai pipi tirus sang suami.

Siwon tersenyum. Menarik tubuh Aiden agar tiduran di atasnya. "Tentu saja aku tampan. Lihatlah bocah ini, bahkan bibi penjual bunga waktu itu sampai jatuh cinta padanya. Kau pikir dari mana dia mendapatkan ketampanan sempurna seperti ini, hmm?" Siwon menarik kedua pipi gembul Aiden dengan gemas.

Bocah itu memang tampan. Sangat tampan dan menggemaskan. Sekilas memang sangat mirip dengan Siwon, tapi bila diperhatikan lebih jauh maka wajah Kibumlah yang terlihat. Ibarat kata, bila Aiden sebuah kotak maka Siwon adalah kerangka yang bertugas membuat kotak itu menjadi kuat dan kokoh, sedangkan Kibum adalah bagian dalam yang mengisi kotak tersebut. Bila Casey hanya terlihat seperti Kibum maka Aiden adalah perpaduan sempurna wajah manis Kibum dan ketampanan Siwon.

Siwon menjerit saat Kibum mencubit pipinya dengan keras. Sepertinya lelaki itu sebal dengan sifat Siwon yang selalu membanggakan ketampanan Aiden yang menurun darinya. "Semoga saja Aiden juga tidak menuruni sifat percaya dirimu yang terlalu berlebihan," cibir Kibum yang malah mendapat hadiah sebuah kecupan dari Siwon karena lelaki itu sedikit berdiri untuk menggapai bibir Kibum.

Meski berkata dengan kalimat sindiran seperti itu, Kibum tetap saja membalas ciuman singkat di bibirnya. Bahkan bila kedua anaknya itu sudah tidur mungkin Kibum akan meminta hal yang lebih pada Siwon.

"Sudah hentikan, kau membuat Aiden memasang wajah aneh seperti itu" kekeh Kibum dengan raut malu-malu karena Siwon berkali-kali mencium bibirnya tepat di depan anak bungsu mereka.

Lihatlah, sekarang wajah Aiden berubah serius dengan kedua alisnya yang hampir bertemu membuat Kibum merasa gemas bukan main dengan anak bungsunya itu.

"Aiden-ah..."

Baru juga Kibum memanggil, tapi bocah itu langsung turun dan berpindah dari perut Siwon ke pangkuannya. Tiba-tiba Aiden langsung menabrakkan bibir mungilnya pada milik Kibum, berkali-kali juga sama seperti saat Siwon menciumnya.

Kibum sempat kaget beberapa detik, kemudian tersenyum dan berbalik mencium gemas bibir tipis mungil milik Aiden. Ia membenarkan letak duduk Aiden di pangkuannya hingga sebagian bokong dan kaki Aiden duduk di atas wajah Siwon yang tidak mau menyingkir. Memeluknya erat karena perbuatan Aiden barusan.

Aiden menyingkirkan kakinya yang menutupi wajah Siwon dan melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir joker sang ayah, tapi hanya beberapa kali untuk kemudian berbalik lagi untuk mencium Kibum. Sepertinya bocah itu lebih menyukai bibir Kibum. Tak heran bila Siwon sering menyebut bibir sang istri adalah benda berbahaya yang membuat ketagihan. Dia tidak berbohong dan itu dibuktikan dengan kelakuan Aiden.

Siwon bangkit dari tidurannya dan mendelik. "Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus lebih menjagamu dari SEMUA PRIA" vonisnya berlebihan kemudian memeluk keduanya. Aiden hanya tertawa melihat wajah Siwon yang sedikit cemburut dicampur tawa lepas.

Casey yang sejak tadi fokus dengan buku dongengnya berbalik menghadap mereka. Menerima uluran tangan Kibum yang mengajaknya mendekat. Ikut menelusup pada tubuh besar Siwon dan Kibum.

Suara bel apartement berbunyi. Keempatnya saling pandang. Kemudian Siwon berdiri dan mengambil Aiden dari pangkuan Kibum. Memutuskan untuk yang membuka pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Aiden terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang mencubit kedua pipinya dan berseru. "Hai, tampan. _Long time no see. You look more handaome from the last, baby!_ "

"Waahhh, Aiden-ah. Anak paman yang paling tampan. Astaga, hyung menyingkirlah aku ingin melihatnya juga."

Kemudian terdengar grasak-grusuk yang tidak jelas di depan pintu apartement karena ternyata member Super Juniorlah yang sedang berebut untuk siapa yang akan menggendong bocah menggemaskan yang mirip Siwon ini. Semuanya heboh sendiri karena melihat keponakan mereka yang lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi tidak bisa mereka temui setiap saat. Meskipun sebenarnya Aiden tidak butuh digendong karena bocah gembul itu sudah bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Akhirnya, perkelahian member dalam siapa yang akan menggendong Aiden dimenangkan oleh sang ayah kedua yaitu Lee Donghae. Sebenarnya mereka hanya mengalah karena Donghae seakan mengerahkan semua kekuatannya hanya untuk mendapatkan Aiden dalam pelukannya. Berlebihan sekali, tapi mengingat dia yang langsung menggeser tubuh Heechul tadi -saat Siwon membuka pintu- member yang lain tahu kalau Donghae sangat merindukan Aiden. Untuk informasi saja bahwa Aiden memang paling dekat dengan Donghae, meski untuk member yang lain dekat juga tapi porsi kedekatannya dengan Donghae 2 kali lipat lebih banyak.

Sedangkan bocah itu hanya tertawa senang melihat para member berebut untuknya, tapi setelah digendong oleh Donghae, Aiden langsung bergelayut manja di pelukan _partner in crimen_ ya itu. Bila Aiden adalah _Capten America_ maka Donghae adalah _Iron Man_ nya.

"Ayo masuk hyung, jangan bertengkar lagi di depan pintu." Siwon akhirnya mengajak semuanya untuk masuk ke dalam.

" _Daddy_ , kenapa ribut sekali diluar. Ada apa memangnya— eh?" Kibum terlonjak saat ingin melihat keributan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di pintu apartemen mereka. "Hyungdeul?" ucapnya tidak percaya. "Astaga, kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?"

"Aku baru saja menyuruh mereka ke dalam sayang."

Setelah hampir setahun penuh mereka –kecuali Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk karena saat mereka syuting di Swiss dulu mereka sempat mampir– tidak bertemu dengan adik mereka tercinta, sudah bisa diperkirakan kejadian apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Bila sebelumnya mereka telah berebut untuk menggendong Aiden maka sekarang objek mereka berganti pada Kibum. Bila tahun-tahun sebelum Aiden lahir, Donghaelah yang selalu mendapat pelukan pertama dari Kibum -apapun keadaannya- maka setelah bungsu Choi itu lahir, mereka akan berbaris dengan rapi untuk memberi pelukan pada Kibum sesuai tempat mereka berdiri saat itu.

"Dimana _Princess_ cantikku?" Heechul masuk dengan mengedarkan pandangan.

"Dia sedang membaca buku di ruang kelurga, hyung." Siwon menyahut karena melihat Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan para member.

Setelahnya terdengar seruan heboh Heechul saat _temu kangen_ dengan Casey. Seperti mendapat boneka lucu yang sangat dia inginkan. Mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Casey, memeluk gadis itu hingga _penyok_ , membenarkan ikatan rambut Casey yang sebenarnya masih baik-baik saja dan hal-hal heboh lainnya. Heechul seakan menemukan mainan baru yang bisa ia "utak-atik" semaunya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu sebelumnya bila akan berkunjung, setidaknya aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu" ucap Kibum merasa bersalah. Disampingnya ada Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya pasca pelukan terakhir mereka.

"Tenanglah Kibumie, kami juga membawa sesuatu untukmu." Ryeowook memamerkan sekantong plastik penuh –entah apa isinya. "Disana juga ada" tunjuknya pada kantong lain yang dibawa oleh Kangin.

"Disini juga ada" Kyuhyun menyahut disampingnya. Sejak pria itu memeluknya tadi, Kibum baru sadar bahwa tangan kanannya juga membawa sekantong lagi.

Kibum tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo letakkan mereka di dapur. Bisakah kau membantuku, Ryeowook?" Kibum mengambil kantong yang dibawa Kyuhyun dan menyuruh adik satu-satunya itu untuk menunggu bersama yang lain.

"Siap, !" seru Ryeowook berlebihan sampai mengangkat tangan menyentuh kening -hormat. Magnae itu ya, ternyata sifat jahilnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Keduanya larut dalam acara masak sederhana mereka. Saling melempar candaan lama, tertawa bersama saat mengingat hal konyol ketika mereka masih tinggal bersama, yang berarti saat Kibum belum mengambil keputusan untuk hiatus hingga tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang menyelinap ke dapur.

"Sepertinya seru sekali, boleh bergabung?"

"Teukie hyung..." pekik Kibum senang.

"Tentu saja hyung," Ryeowook menimpali.

Leeteuk mengambil pisau untuk mengiris kue basah yang tadi sempat dibelinya sewaktu dijalan. "Bagaimana kabar kalian Kibumie?" tanyanya memulai kegiatan memotong.

"Kami baik-baik saja hyung."

"Apa Casey dan Aiden masih sering rewel ingin bertemu Siwon?"

Kibum mengangguk, menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. "Hanya kadang-kadang saat Siwon memperpanjang rencananya untuk pulang, tapi semuanya baik-baik saja hyung. Bahkan Casey sudah lebih mengerti sekarang."

"Pasti masih berat untuk Aiden?" tebak Leeteuk menyimpulkan.

Kibum membenarkan. Ia juga bercerita kalau Aiden sesekali menangis setelah mengakhiri telpon dengan Siwon. "Sedang apa mereka disana?"

"Heechul mengajak Casey ke kamar bersama Eunhyuk, Donghae menyeret Aiden juga ke kamar untuk menambah koleksi robotnya –anak itu ya benar-benar." Leeteuk memberi komentar sejenak. "Tapi sepertinya baru saja Kyuhyun menyusul mereka. Sisanya hanya mengobrol di ruang keluarga."

Kibum hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian membantu Ryeowook memasukkan sayuran yang tadi telah ia potong ke dalam panci.

"Oh ya, Kibumie. Bagaimana kabar eommonim dan abonim?" Leeteuk bertanya lagi. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Eomma dan Appa baik-baik saja hyung, mereka sedang di rumah bersama Saehee."

"Iga bakarnya juga baik-baik saja kan?" kali ini Ryewook yang bertanya. Pria itu berencana ingin menjadi chef di rumah makan keluarga Kibum bila pensiun nanti. Astaga, ada-ada saja pemikiran pria yang tidak bisa tua ini.

Kibum tertawa mendengarnya, "Iya, Ryeowook-ah. Iga bakarnya masih baik-baik saja, tapi maaf saat ini kami tidak membutuhkan chef cerewet tambahan."

Ketiganya tertawa. Acara memasak itu menjadi lebih menyenangkan karena ketiganya terus bercerita hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Seperti Leeteuk yang menceritakan sifat berlebihan Siwon yang sering kambuh, saat pria tampan itu berdandan ala Putri Elsa untuk menghibur anaknya hingga ide itu menjadi konsep dalam konser mereka dan tentang kesibukan-kesibukan lainnya yang diberi bumbu lelucon oleh Ryeowook hingga menghasilkan tawa dari ketiganya.

Tak lupa Kibum juga membagi perkembangan kedua anaknya pada Leeteuk dan Ryeowook. Menceritakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan setelah ia "memutuskan menjadi seorang ibu sepenuhnya".

 **.**

 **-ooo-**

 **.**

"Ayo semuanya, letakkan bokong kalian dengan nyaman ditempat yang tersedia! Makanan sudah siap!" Ryeowook berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Ya Tuhan Wookie-ah, dari mana kau belajar kalimat seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau Casey dan Aiden mendengar" Kangin menasehati dari tempat duduknya yang disamping Siwon.

Ryeowook berjalan santai dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa masakan yang sudah matang, menjawab perkataan Kangin –yang seperti menasehati anak gadisnya karena berkata kotor– dengan santai. "Oh ayolah hyung, kita sedang di luar negeri sekarang. Bukankah gaya orang-orang disini seperti itu, eoh?"

"Apa kau pernah melihat Kibum berkata seperti itu, huh?" Kangin memijit pelipisnya, bingung dengan sikap adik yang katanya pendiam ini. "Sebenarnya film apa yang kau lihat belakangan ini, eoh?"

Ryeowook hanya menjulurkan lidahnya –mengejek. Tidak peduli dengan nasehat Kangin. Toh ini memang bukan di Korea yang semuanya harus berjalan kaku dan membosankan. Menjadi beda sesekali juga tak masalah sepertinya. Mungkin sifat jahilnya memang masih dalam _mode on_ dengan level maksimal.

"Tidak, dia sedang tidak menonton film apa-apa belakangan ini. Mungkin sifat jahilnya saja yang sedang kambuh, kau tahu bagaimana nakalnya para dongsaeng kan?" itu suara Yesung yang terdengar bijak –atau mungkin dia sedang terselubung membela Ryeowook?

"Aku akan memanggil anak-anak dan yang lain untuk makan bersama." Kibum mengintrupsi kemudian berjalan ke kamar Casey dan Aiden.

Tanpa memiliki firasat apa pun, Kibum berjalan santai menuju kamar kedua anaknya. Dan tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu ia langsung membukanya, tapi apa yang ia lihat dalam kamar kedua anaknya seketika itu juga membuat sepasang kelereng hitam Kibum membulat.

Astaga!

" _What are you doing in my children room_ , huh?!" seketika Kibum murka, menjeritkan suaranya hingga keseluruh ruangan. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat karena bagaimanapun ada Casey dan Aiden disana. Buru-buru berpasang-pasang kaki langsung menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang?" Siwon bertanya panik dengan memegang kedua pundak Kibum yang terlihat menegang.

Kibum tidak menjawab, dia tetap memandang lurus ke dalam kamar anaknya membuat semua orang penasaran dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Disana. Di dalam kamar Casey dan Aiden. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang berdiri di samping sisi tempat tidur Casey dengan gadis itu yang berdiri tegak di atasnya. Lalu, disebelah ada Aiden yang bergelut dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun di ranjang kecilnya.

Terlepas dari mereka semua yang memang baik-baik saja dan bersenang-senang -karena sebelum Kibum membuka pintu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari kedua anaknya-, Kibum marah karena keadan kamar tersebut sudah berubah.

Pakaian kedua anaknya itu tercecer dimana-mana. Banyak gaun-gaun kecil Casey yang berserakan di sekitar tempat tidur, baju musim panasnya tidak terlipat dengan rapi dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja juga banyak aksesoris rambut seperti bando dan gelang yang menyebar sembarangan.

Disisi lain tempat tidur, banyak sekali mainan robot-robotan milik Aiden yang keluar dari kotak penyimpanannya dan tercecer disekitaran ranjang. Sedangkan bocah itu sekarang sedang bergelut di atas kasur bersama Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang terdiam. Tapi yang membuat Kibum geram, sekarang anak laki-lakinya itu terbungkus dengan jaket tebal dengan kerah leher yang panjang -itu adalah pakaian musim dinginnya tahun lalu. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia memakainya yang jelas-jelas hari tidak dingin apalagi menurunkan salju?

 _What the hell is going on here?!_

"Astaga, Kibumie. Kau tidak perlu berteriak berlebihan seperti itu. Kita ini sedang mengadakan _fashion sho_ _w_ dengan tema _summer and winter,_ benarkan sayang?" Heechul membalas dengan santai. Tidak peduli dengan muka geram Kibum yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau tidak lihat aku sudah mendandani Casey secantik ini? Bahkan bocah gembul itu juga terlihat lebih tampan dari Siwon dengan rambut barunya." Casey dan Aiden yang semula terlihat sangat takut dengan ekspresi Kibum dan terlihat ingin menangis, sekarang sedikit bisa menurunkan ketegangan diri mereka karena ucapan dan usapan Heechul.

Baru Kibum tersadar bahwa sekarang rambut Aiden memang lebih modis, karena sekarang rambutnya yang terlihat basah dan tertata ke at–

Tunggu!

Apakah itu gel? Apakah benda basah yang menempel dirambut anak laki-lakinya itu adalah sebuah gel rambut?! Demi Tuhan! Aiden masih terlalu kecil untuk memakai benda seperti itu, bagaimana kalau nanti rambut anaknya rusak karena–

"Tunggu dulu, Kibumie!" Donghae menyela dengan mengangkat tangannya ke arah Kibum. Pria itu sedikit gemetar melihat kedua mata Kibum yang seakan ingin keluar. "Ini khusus untuk anak-anak dan aku jamin tidak akan berbahaya bagi Aiden" ucapnya takut-takut.

"Tapi tetap saja, Aiden masih terlalu kecil untuk menggunakannya. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu memakaikan sesuatu kepada anakku, hyung. Kau –aishh!"

"Sudahlah, Kibumie. Tenangkan dirimu, kau membuat anak-anak ketakutan sayang." Siwon kembali memeluk istrinya. Berusaha meredam amarah yang masih meledak-meledak dalam diri istrinya.

"Aigoo~ Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kamar mereka menjadi berantakan seperti ini?" pertanyaan itu lebih ditujukan kepada HeeHyuk dan KyuHae selaku orang dewasa yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Leeteuk juga sama pusingnya dengan Kibum. Dia tahu kalau adik-adiknya itu memang nakal, tapi dia tahu kalau mereka sampai bisa merubah kamar anak kecil menjadi kapal pecah sepeti ini.

Heechul mulai berdiri, mengambil beberapa langkah untuk menjawab. "Kan sudah aku katakan kalau kami hanya mengadakan _fashion show_ tadi. Kalian hanya bersikap terlalu berlebihan seolah-olah kami sedang pesta dan mabuk-mabukkan." Cibirnya santai tanpa rasa bersalah.

Cukup sudah. Bila dalam suatu masalah terdapat Heechul di dalamnya apalagi dia terlibat dan dicurigai sebagai otak utama, maka tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Semua benar bila itu menyangkut Heechul. Dia memang iblis licik yang cantik dan sialnya juga sangat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang bersihkan kamar ini seperti semula kalau kalian ingin makan" ucap Kibum final yang terdengar pasrah. "KA-LI-AN-SE-MU-A" tekannya sebelum berlalu.

Yang lain hanya bisa menghela napas, tapi ada pula yang berdecak kagum –atas sikap Heechul, sebenarnya–. Dia adalah Ryeowook. Magnae yang terkenal paling pendiam dan penurut. SEKALI LAGI. Magnae yang TERKENAL paling pendiam dan penurut. Heol~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continue**

 **Oke, chapter 2 selesai~~**

 **Karena kemarin banyak yang penasaran dan minta gimana kehidupan keluarga kecilnya Siwon ini, maka pada chapter ini** _ **full of SiBum family moment, right?**_ **Bahkan pake tak tambah sama kedatangan** – **keributan** – **member SuJu yang lain tuh, gimana hasilnya? Memuaskankah apa malah anjur dan ngebosenin?**

 **Mungkin akan ada 1 chapter terakhir buat menjelaskan bagaimana terbentuknya Casey dan Aiden dalam keluarga unyu-unyu** – **tapi suka bikin nyesek** – **macem SiBum ini, karena kemarin ada yang nanya kenapa mata Casey itu biru sedangkan ortunya Korean tulen. Kalau kalian jeli udah tak kasih kode dikit di atas.**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **LS-snowie | MIKKIXIII | bryantrevorkim | .144 | wyda | Zimalaca-ELF | zhiewon189 | JSJW407 | Eka Elf | the horse loves snowy | Akai Momo | Snow1215 | Nyannyon | abilhikmah | frosyita | skyblue phoenix | bumhanyuk**


End file.
